shakuganfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Start Timeline
The New Start timeline lists in chronological order the events that have happened in the story. Ancient Times Unknown Time Period *Crimson Denizen learned how to feel human emotions and became aware of the existence of the Human world, next to theirs. *A certain Crimson Lord devised the "Rift Crossing" technique, and a group of Denizens were able to cross to the human world from the Crimson Realm and began stealing Power of Existence. *A human poet, who had heard from the Denizens about their home world, named it the "Crimson Realm". *Due to Distortions expanding, the surface of the boundary between the two world begins to fall in to ruins and there is an increasing number of Denizens moving between the two worlds who have become missing. *A certain Crimson Lord became aware of the expanding distortion in the surface of the boundary and spread to the other Denizens their hypothesis of the "Great Calamity". *The Denizens with a sense of the impending crisis of the Great Calamity began exploring a method in which to stop the Denizens who continued to disturb the balance of the world. After much trial-and-error for several hundred years, a system was developed for producing Flame Haze. A great number of Lords formed contracts with humans, giving birth to the oldest Flame Haze. *Native American priests, who had underwent harsh training in their natural abilities, became Flame Haze and were known as "The Four Gods of Earth". Around 1000BC *Snake of the Festival, the future leader of Bal Masque (at the time, his dozens of followers were not assembled into an organization), for the creation of his Denizen paradise sealed-world "Great Binding Chain", created the observation Treasure Tool "Crystal Altar". The faction of Flame Haze who were planning to block the completion of the Great Binding Chain attacked during the creation ritual but were exterminated by the Trinity. *At the creation ritual of the Great Binding Chain, a war broke out between "Snake of the Festival" and the oldest Flame Haze, known as "God-slaying". At the end of the war, the secret spell "Eternal Pitfall was used on "snake of the festival" and he was banished to the rift in the world. Thereafter, having lost their master, the Trinity (later Bal Masqué) voluntarily ceased large-scale fighting. *After learning of the death of Tis due to the betrayal of humans, "Abyssal Ring" Asiz manifests in the Human World. Then, as the new "Weaver of Coffins", he began gathering excessive amounts of Power of Existence. Around the 6th Century *Under Asiz, Töten Glocke's top leaders assemble into the "Nine Eternal Divine Scales". Middle Ages - Early Modern Period Unspecified time period (Middle Ages) *Dantalion works cooperatively with humans in order to conduct research solely on Unrestricted Spell insignias. *Mathilde Saint-Omer is taught a love song by a dandy in Aquitaine (possibly William IX, Duke of Aquitaine). *Sophie Sawallisch forms a contract with "Thunder Blade of Banishment" Takemikazuchi and becomes the "Braider of Trembling Might". *Karl Berwald forms a contract with the sisters "Forerunner of Daybreak" Outreniaia and "Successor of Twilight" Vetcherniaia and becomes the "Archer of Aurora". *Margery Daw forms a contract with "Claw and Fangs of Violation" Marchosias and becomes the "Chanter of Elegies". Unspecified time period (Middle Ages or Early Modern period) *Dantalion carries out his "Forced Contract Experiment". Although Seere Habichtsburg was able to become a Flame Haze from these experiments, the other test subjects died due to madness, suicide, or subjugation. Many Denizens drawn from the Crimson Realm died on the way across the worlds. Dantalion began to be hated by many Denizens. *From the feedback of a certain Lord, a Japanese swordsmith created the Treasure Tool Nietono no Shana and to find a proper owner for it, became the Mystes Tenmoku Ikko through his own free will. *Töten Glocke fight in battles called "War Hunting" and Sokar preformed the best. *Töten Glocke construct their stronghold base in Brocken Unspecified time period (Early Modern period) *In Europe, the substitute agreement wars between Denizens known as "Sovereign's Game" gain prevalence. *Pietro Monteverdi leads the arrangement of transportation in the Mediterranean Sea for other Hunters, helping in their movement. First Half of the 15th Century (After the Hussite Wars) *Samuel Demantius forms a contract with "Peaceful Shield of One's Scales" Zirnitra and becomes the "Guardian of Steady Passage". Latter Half of the 15th Century-The End (Few Decades before the end of the Great War) *fragment of the "Psalm of the Grand Order" which was taken out and modified by Dantalion before he disposed of it, fell into the hands of Asiz after a few decades. After this, Töten Glocke begins moving towards their "Grand Scheme". *A despairing Leanan-sidhe was trapped in a birdcage-like Treasure Tool Nachtigall, and was treated as goods. *Many Denizens who tried to use the Nachtigall self-destructed. *Gavida secludes himself in Tendōkyū and his whereabouts become unknown (Bal Masqué's withdrawal possibly during the same time period). Beginning of the 16th Century *Asiz activates City Devourer in Osterode, converting the city into highly pure Power of Existence, effectively extinguishing it. Due to the crisis of an outbreak of an unprecedented amount of Distortion, a large number of Lords formed contracts. *Mathilde arrives from the east and destroys Huwawa. *Wilhelmina Carmel becomes acquainted with Mathilde and they begin fighting together. *Hyakki Yakō narrowly escape when attacked by Mathilde and Wilhelmina. *Mathilde and Wilhelmina are able to gather many Hunters, and for the decisive battle against Töten Glocke, they formed the Flame Haze Army, with Sophie Sawallisch appointed as the Supreme General. 18 Years After City Devourer *Bel Peol plans to use the Players of the Sovereign's Game to lay siege on the Flame Haze Army, but the influential Players are crushed by Mathilde and Wilhelmina beforehand, ruining the plan. The power of the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" strikes fear in Stolas. *Asiz leads Töten Glocke on a campaign to gain possession of the Nachtigall. A struggle began between the Lord owner of Nachtigall, Töten Glocke, and the Flame Haze, and at the end of the three-way melee, Ninurta is destroyed and Töten Glocke gain possession of Nachtigall. The Flame Haze Army incurred heavy losses from this battle, causing the production of inferior goods for the Army. *Asiz makes a proclamation about the Grand Scheme, impressing a great number of Denizens who join Töten Glocke. Conversely, the Flame Haze took in Denizens with a sense of the impending crisis of the Great Calamity, and the number of Lords forming contracts increased. This new generation, dubbed "Sophie's children" were the ones who received the inferior goods (among them, "Knitter of Thorned Gates" Cecilia Rodrigo). 5 Days After the Nachtigall Struggle *In order to prevent the Grand Scheme, the Flame Haze Army move towards the Brocken fortress. Töten Glocke ambush them and the final battle of the Great War begins. *Bal Masqué appear on the battlefield for the ostensible reason of fulfilling their duty to Töten Glocke, but they actually seek the destruction of the Psalm of the Grand Order. *Jarri is used as a sacrifice for Tenpa Jōsai and Asiz is destroyed. The first "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" Mathilde dies. The Psalm of Grand Order is destroyed and the "God of Retribution" Alastor's threat strikes fear in Hecate. *Except for Merihim, all of the "Nine Eternal Divine Scales" are destroyed and Töten Glocke are annihilated. Its remnants are protected by Bal Masqué. *Tendōkyū's owner Gavida dies. *The first "Archer of Aurora" Karl Berwald dies. *Leanan-sidhe escapes the birdcage and becomes friends with Alastor. *In order to search for and train the successor of the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" title, Alastor, Merihim and Wilhelmina seclude themselves in Tendōkyū. *The Flame Haze Army is disbanded. *Cecilia goes on a journey with "Piercer of Hidden Arms" Clemens Rott. First Half of the 16th Century (Possibly 1510-20) *Margery Daw steals handmade gold from the Holy League as it arrives in Rome. Unspecified time period. *Pheles, who heard the summons of Georgius, made contact with him out of curiosity, but after a few decades of toying with him, she intervenes when the old Georgius tries to kill the baby Johann, murdering the man. *Pheles and Johann, after traveling around the world for over ten years, used a clock tower to create the Reiji Maigo from the wish of "wanting to be together forever", and Johann becomes its Mystes. The two began calling themselves "Engaged Link". Modern Era (18th Century - End of World War ll) Unspecified time period *Bal Masqué reorganizes itself. Bel Peol changes her position from "Strategist" to "Chief of Staff". *The Sovereign's Game is nearing its demise. *Friagne crosses over to the Human World. *Friagne and Coyote make contact. 18th Century-19th Century *Sarachael and Doog begin a master-servant relationship. *Dorel Kubelík forms a contract with "Colored Forest of Emptiness" Halphas and becomes the "Performer of Depressing Dreams". *Dorel asserts the necessity for Flame Haze collaboration, cooperation, and link-up. A few decades later, he was inaugurated as the manager of Outlaw. After this, in the short time of 100 years, he reorganized Outlaws from Flame Haze inns in the outside world to Flame Haze support organizations, establishing the "Dorel Party" (completed in the 1930s). *The Flame Haze cooperate and begin exterminating Kraken. Latter Half of the 19th Century *Leanan-sidhe improves the Unrestricted Spell insignia that Dantalion had compiled, completing the Fūzetsu. After that, in a short period of a few decades, it became greatly used by Denizens and Hunters. *With the development of human civilization and culture, the "Manifestation" of Denizens in their true forms declines, and the use of "Humanize" increases. *Révolution is formed and they begin gaining supporters. *Claude Taylor forms a contract with "Armament of Beak and Spurs" Caim and becomes the "Ripper of Sky". *Outbreak of the Flame Haze's Civil War in the United States of America. After over ten years of fighting, a truce was reached due to the increased activity of the Denizens. After this, the Four Gods of Earth become the managers of Outlaws in four major cities in North and South America, and ceased their travels. *At the same time as the Civil War, the Contract Breach Incident occurs. 1845 *In Turin, Friagne meets the doll who would eventually become Marianne. Around 1850 *An Outlaw is established in Honolulu, Hawaii. 1864 *Billy Hawken, a boy with a grudge against Flame Haze, cooperates with Friagne and creates the Treasure Tool, Trigger Happy. Around 1880 *Margery Daw begins staying in New York. Around 1890 *Chiara Toscana forms a contract with Outreniaia and Vetcherniaia and becomes the second "Archer of Aurora". *On Paula Klecki's request, Seere Habichtsburg takes Chiara Toscana as his pupil. 1895 *The Honolulu Outlaw is annihilated by Révolution. *A Kraken horde invades the Hawaii Island, capturing it into their sphere of influence. *Révolution's Sarachael begins planning to use the situation on Hawaii Island to reveal to the humans "The Truth of This World". He invites Dantalion to work with him, and they begin construction of the Obelisk. Beginning of the 20th Century *Sabrac, Eryū and Kōen arrive in Kashgar. 1901 *Rebecca Reed and Ernest Flieder suppress the Krakens in the Pacific Ocean and liberate Hawaii. *Seere and Chiara, who were in Hawaii on a mission to help the Honolulu Outlaw's re-establishment, come across Sarachael's plan. *By cooperating with the "Engaged Link", they succeeded in preventing the plan and Sarachael is destroyed. *After the battle, Doog's whereabouts are unknown. Claude Taylor revokes his contract and dies. Caim returns to the Crimson Realm. *Harriet Smith, based on Sarachael's dying wish, chooses to see for herself the future of the human world from Hawaii. Following Claude's will, "Engaged Link" help her. Rumors of "Engaged Link" cease for around a hundred years. 1930s After Announcement of the New Deal, Abolition of Prohibition (1933)-Completion of the Rockefeller Center (1939) *Révolution increases its activity across Europe. Following the request of "Kubelík's Orchestra" , Flame Haze from America and various other countries begin moving in order to eradicate Révolution (War Against Révolution). *Hyakki Yakō escorts Révolution to various places, acting as a hidden player in the Révolution War. *Alex and Denis die in the Révolution War. Having lost her lifelong friends and comrades, she effectively retires. *Ribesal easily defeats Révolution in Paris. *Around this time, Flieder and Ribesal meet. It is unknown whether the two fight. *Yurī Chvojka becomes a member of the New York Outlaw "EastEdge Foreign News" for approximately one year. *Annaberg and his guard Sydonay appear in New York and plan to destroy the Empire State Building, but are blocked by Margery and Yurī. Annaberg is destroyed. Yurī dies. *The Révolution War ends. Révolution is eradicated. Modern Era (After World War ll - 21st Century) Around 1950 *Vine crosses over to the Human World. Around 1970 *Hyakki Yakō establishes transportation routes in Central Asia. Cold War Era *Outlaw determine that using the use of nuclear weapons in the extermination of Denizens is futile. In those circumstances, in the Arctic Ocean, a pattern occurs of two ships being lost. 10 Years Before Main Storyline-Few Years Ago *Alastor, Merihim and Wilhelmina Carmel begin training at Tendōkyū a girl they had picked up (who later becomes Shana) as a candidate to be the new "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". *Vine guides Sorath and Tiriel, who had just crossed over to the Human World, through Seireiden. During that time, a quarrel occurs between the "Aizen Siblings" and Hecate. Vine learns about Tendōkyū from Stolas and begins a several-year search for it. *Over a year before he is destroyed, Ōnamuchi kills Clemens Rott, who he had fought many times before. Ōnamuchi grants Clemens' last wish by going to Clemens' hometown, deserted and buried in a forest in Austria, and stays there until he is destroyed by the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". He kills five reinforcement Hunters of Cecilia Rodrigo that were dispatched from Outlaw. *Several months before Tendōkyū's collapse, Gaap is devoured by Tenmoku Ikko. *As Vine searches for Wilhelmina, who goes in and out of Tendōkyū, Merihim's "Rainbow's Heaven Sword" causes Tendōkyū's concealment to fade, and Vine, Tenmoku Ikko, and Orgon invade it. *The girl from Tendōkyū (who later becomes Shana) forms a contract with "Flame of Heaven" Alastor and becomes the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". *Tenmoku Ikko, who has invaded Tendōkyū due to being drawn to the presence of a "strong one", and the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" do battle. The "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" is victorious, and inherits the Nietono no Shana. *Vine and Orgon die in combat. *With the last of his power, Merihim gives the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" one last lesson, and when satisfied, he tells her of the existence of the "Strongest Unrestricted Spell". *A Gordian Knot is activated, causing Tendōkyū to collapse. Merihim is taken with it and dies. *The "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" departs, bidding farewell to Wilhelmina. *A few months after the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" forms her contract, she meets Sophie in Eastern Europe, where Sophie educates her in the ways of the modern Flame Haze and the minimum level of womanly etiquette. *The "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" destroys Kasha. A few days later, she fails to catch Nitika, but he is destroyed by Sophie. *Wilhelmina, diligent in destroying Denizens, informs Outlaw that she is still alive. Beginning of the 21st Century (2 Years Before Main Storyline) *Pietro dispatches Wilhelmina to destroy Hyakki Yakō's transportation routes in Central Asia. *While preparing to enter Central Asia from the Shanghai Outlaw, she reunites with Margery. *As Sabrac's endless attacks on the "Engaged Link" continue, Johann begins developing the "Stigma-breaking Insignia". *In a Central Asian town, Wilhelmina falls into Sabrac's deadly trap and is on the verge of death, but is rescued by the "Engaged Link". They repel Sabrac, and afterwords they work together. *When they encounter Wilhelmina and the "Engaged Link", Hyakki Yakō abandons its transportation routes in Central Asia and retreats. *Sabrac, who had failed to catch the "Engaged Link", kills Dede out of spite. This results in him saving Mare. After that, Sabrac kills Liu Yang in Kashgar. *Mare rewards Sabrac with a crude short sword, and begins traveling with him. *A few months after she parts ways with Sophie, the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" takes Sophie's letter of introduction to Pietro Monteverdi, the boss of the Genoa Outlaw, who requests that she destroy Ōnamuchi. *A week after the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" leaves Genoa, for Pietro's request, she visits Cecilia. As a result of the battle with Ōnamuchi, Cecilia is killed, and Ōnamuchi is destroyed by the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter". *The "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" attacks a drug trafficking group and maintains the Hong Kong Dollar. Japanese Yen is being received from an illegal sea route. Year the Main Storyline Starts *Sabrac exterminates "Guyaku" and lays a trap for the "Engaged Link". *Friagne begins preparing to use City Devourer in Misaki City by starting to create a large number of Torches. *A Flame Haze who uses a sword-shaped Treasure Tool visits Misaki City and is killed by Friagne. April *In Japan, the "Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter" battles Ukobach and destroys him. She then heads to Misaki City. *At the demolished Guyaku, the "Engaged Link" and Wilhelmina take Sabrac's attack and Johann, who is on the verge of death from serious wounds, is sealed in the Reiji Maigo by Pheles, who holds off Sabrac and escapes. *The Reiji Maigo, with the Psalm of the Grand Order driven into it by Sabrac, mutates and is randomly transferred. *At the same time as the fight near Guyaku, the human Yūji Sakai has his Power of Existence devoured by Friagne's forces and dies. His remnants are processed into a Torch, and immediately after the Reiji Maigo is transferred to him and he becomes a "Mystes". Category:Timelines Category:New Start